


Son of a Destroyer

by Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is Just Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: In which Naruto, known as Kurama, is the son of Universe 8's God of Destruction, Liquiir, but resents his destiny, leading to a journey unlike any other.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Son Gohan & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Z Warriors
Kudos: 10





	Son of a Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Something you should know regarding the lore of Dragon Ball universes:
> 
> There are twelve in total and every two universes whose designations add up to 13 are twin universes (e.g. 2&11, 6&7, 5&8, etc). Each universe is governed by a Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, who act to balance creation and destruction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanbi means 'Three-tails'  
> Kyuubi means 'Nine-tails'  
> Kitsune means 'Fox'

Kurama stared into the mirror before him as though peering into his soul. He had blonde, spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker-marks adorning each of his cheeks, framed by the peachy skin of a human. His father stood next to him, with the imposing features of a Sanbi no Kitsune; reddish fur with white accents and black outlines, slanted eyes, white fur on his front, and finally three bushy tails swaying slyly behind him. Kurama's mother was a species closely relatable to human, but due to the biological differences, what his father expected from his child was an external kitsune appearance like himself, but what he received was a clawless, tailless, short-canines son -which disappointed him, not that he ever mentioned it, as he still loved his son.

That didn't, however, stop the true latent power within him from escaping in his ki-waves, which was why his father expected great things from him as his son, as in terms of raw latent power, Kurama's actually far surpassed his father (not currently, but if Liquiir was his current age).

 _What his father didn't know about,_ however, was the **beast** locked up within himself, deep within the mental confines of his mindscape. The other half to the boy's happy, carefree attitude. _The half with the fur, claws, the teeth and Nine tails._ The one that was the size of a small mountain, that cared little for innocent lives or others, and only wished to wreak havoc and destruction.

_His **true** , Kyuubiself._

"Someday, you're going to replace me as Universe 8's Destroyer, Kurama. They're big shoes to fill, but with your latent ability, it's almost impossible for you to fail! _I'm proud to call you my son._ " Liquiir spoke with pride as he clasped the boy's shoulders with an iron grip that somewhat hurt. Currently, the blonde boy was dressed up in his father's style of attire, being his red, egyptian-styled Destroyer outfit, which consisted of a large, decorative ring of cloth hanging from the neck that displayed Universe 8's symbol of an upside-down triangle. Loose, baggy, yet comfortable gi-bottoms, hard brown 'shoes' that looked like wood, and finally one thick golden bracelet on each forearm, with thin ones one each upper arm, his neck, and his ankles.

A final piece of long cloth hung from the front of the tied up cloth around his waist, reaching down to his knees and adorned with their Universe's symbol pattern, starting with a small white circle at the top, with an orange circle beneath it, two white diamonds beneath that, and finally one orange diamond at the bottom.

Kurama could only cringe at the sight, but it came out as a suppressed, barely noticeable wince in the mirror, as he didn't want to audibly upset his dad.

Many a-time had he told his father that he didn't _want_ to be their Universe's destroyer... Not once had he achieved anything in swaying his supposed 'destiny'.

He gave a fake grin when Liquiir's eyes met his in the mirror within the confines of their home, a colossal temple built on a planet with gravity near-impossible for mortals to withstand. Just the fish that swam in the lake outside alone would be strong enough to take on most of the mortals in their Universe, yet Kurama held no sense of 'superiority' over other beings, immortal or not. He didn't want to erase innocent lives in the name of 'giving birth to new life' in a cycle of creation and destruction.

And yet it was apparently going to be his 'job' sooner or later, regardless of what he wanted anyway.

Eyes downcast, he blinked when his father lowered to kneel beside him, sighing, as he clearly must have seen his expression. The Destroyer took a deep breath, "Son, we don't always get what we want in life. Even Gods have some things they may never achieve, or recieve, regardless of how much they desire it. Frankly, becoming the God of Destruction wasn't _anyones_ choice at first, not even mine, but the truth is, it is a responsibility. One of the most important roles in the entirety of the Universe, life can't exist without the balance that destruction causes. This is why we can't hand of this power to just any tyrannical being who wants to rule galaxies and kill mercilessly. If we did that, would that person be a responsible Destroyer that maintains balance? Or would they abuse their power, and create more unjust and chaos than necessary? It is better that the lives of mortals remain in the hands of someone who _cares_ about life, than in the hands of one who has no regard for death." he spoke surprisingly softly in a rare display of gentleness for his father, and his words held wisdom that even Kurama had to recognise... Yet...

"I just don't feel ready, dad... I don't know if I'll _ever_ feel ready..." he murmured beneath his breath as Liquiir smiled gently.

"No-one's ever 'ready' until it happens. You could be given all the time in the many Worlds, yet you'd never feel ready for the future, until you accept it. That's just how it works." he rubbed the boy's shoulders, "Besides, you haven't even started advanced training yet! I couldn't hand over my position to you for at _least_ another half-decade or so anyway, so don't worry too much about it for now. The time will come soon, but as of right this moment, simply learning and training with Korn is your priority."

Kurama managed to bring his head slightly higher at hearing that, and found himself once more looking into the mirror and locking sight with his father, who looked proud -which helped lift the heaviness weighing inside him at least a little.

"Thanks, dad..." he wiped away at his eyes before tears had the chance to form, and gave the best beam of a smile he could manage in return.

"Atta'boy! Now, How about I get Korn to start on lunch and I'll let you get cleaned up. Hold onto these, and let them act as a reminder of what you're preparing for, alright?"

* * *

Waking up at the dead of night, Kurama stood before the mirror in his room, gaze passive as he once-again donned the regal attire of a God of Destruction. Due to his lineage, his senses were far beyond most others, and so he needed no light.

In the darkness, his eyes flashed red and sharp canines protruded from his lips, which were curled into a malicious grin.

"Go away." and like that, the changes reverted in a single blink, as though they were never there.

With no ability to stop it, a deep, rumbling voice echoed in his head, chuckling. **_"You only delay the inevitable."_**

The boy turned to the small pack of provisions he had readied, laying on his bed, before finalising in his head his decision. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but all he did know was that for now, it had to be anywhere away from here.

With a final glance towards his room, he slunk down the hallways, but just as he turned around a corner without facing where he was going, he bumped into someone standing still and blinked in surprise.

Looking up, it revealed to be Korn, the angel of Universe 8 and assistant/teacher to his father, staring passively back down at him, with a small smile on his face that seemed to radiate amusement.

For a while, Kurama was speechless, until eventually he managed to open his mouth, "I- I was.... uhhh-"

"Going to the bathroom?" Korn asked in subtle sarcasm and amusement.

His face paled, as he knew it was practically impossible to hide anything from the angel, so it shouldn't surprise him that he would know what he was planning.

"Please Korn. I'm begging you, please don't tell my father about this! I promise to return someday, but just...."

The angel's face showed a sympathetic smile, before he turned away. "Well, I hope you at least realise that without me, getting off this planet has about zero possibility..." Somehow, the boy's face paled even more. "-So where do you plan to go?"

Blinking in surprise, "... Another universe entirely. Otherwise my father would find me too easily." he muttered nervously.

"Hmm, well, although Universe 5 is our twin Universe and therefor most alike, that would likely be too predictable as well, which leaves either 7 or 9 as the easiest to reach."

"Then which of the two has a higher average mortal powerlevel?"

"I'd say Universe 7 by a little."

"Then please Korn, please can you take me there?" Kurama pleaded, close to falling to his knees and begging.

"What is your true reason for wanting to leave?"

"I don't know... To explore. Make some friends. Go on a journey and adventures to find something in life, escaping this lonely, empty temple and world for at least a little bit..."

"I see... How long do you plan to be gone for?"

"I'm not sure. A decade maybe? I mean, as God of Destruction, my father is immortal like you, so it's not like there's a rush for me to take on his position right away, is there? So long as I'm back before I'm too old it'll be fine, right?"

The blue-skinned man seemed to think over his responses in his head briefly, before nodding. "Then I want you to make me three promises."

"...What are they?" he asked curiously.

"Firstly, wherever you go, make sure that you continue to train and hone your skills and power. You may be strong currently, but you aren't anywhere _near_ what's minimally required as a Destroyer, and there's always room for improvement."

"Alright, I promise I'll keep training hard while I'm gone."

"Secondly, you must make at least _one_ friend whilst gone; one that you would entrust with your life without any doubt or second-thought, with this going both ways."

Kurama nodded, already wanting to keep to that promise regardless as the prospect of making a friend like that made his heart flutter in joy. "And last?"

"Promise, that no matter how attached you become to whoever you befriend, that you will not let them come before your responsibilities once the time does come for you to return."

Kurama twitched at the seriousness in that last promise, and what it meant, but still slowly nodded.

"Good. Then yes, before your father wakes, I will contact Whis and see if you can hide out Lord Beerus' Universe."

"Thank you Korn! You have no idea how much this means to me..." the smile that broke out on the boy's face was unlike any other the angel had seen, and that alone made this harmless yet naughty bending of the rules seem worth it.

"Then let's make haste." and with that, the pair of them exited the grand temple palace, and soon enough Kurama found himself warping through the cracks in space-time with Korn, until soon-enough, they found themselves standing on the world that belonged to Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus.

Both Beerus and Whis, his own angel attendant, seemed to be readily waiting for him upon arrival, with the God looking moody and somehow already exhausted at his presence.

"Greetings! It's been a while, hasn't it Korn?"

"Indeed it has, brother. This here is Kurama, Lord Liquiir's son. He wishes to spend some time away from his imposing future responsibilities, and so wants to explore and experience other elements of life whilst he's still young, however must escape his father to do so." Korn summarised.

"I see... Well, I'm sure I could find a solar system for him to reside and hide in for a while with potential adventures and such- only if My lord allows it, of course." Whis looked to Beerus, who huffed and waved his hand in disinterest as he turned away.

"Do what you like, just make sure that if your father catches you, he doesn't go blaming me for any of this." the purple, humanoid cat grumbled, and despite the fox in him instinctually wanting to snarl at the cat, Kurama found himself unable to do anything but smile in enormous gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Lord Beerus sir." the destroyer glanced back with a raised eyebrow, surprised by the respect the boy had shown (as he had assumed he'd be disrespectful or something), but simply nodded and continued on his way, not hating the child _as_ much as before for wasting his time from more napping or eating.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you again once you're ready. Just make sure that you keep those promises you made, alright Kurama-san?"

"I promise I will, Korn. Than you for doing this. I really hope dad doesn't give you too much of a hard time..."

"Don't worry yourself over that. Seeing you this happy, it was worth doing, and I am sure even he will understand -eventually."

Kurama smiled as the angel then disappeared, leaving him alone with Whis.

"Well, do you have any preference as to what where you'd like to go is like?" Whis asked kindly with a friendly smile much like Korn's.

"Just somewhere with lots of powerful people and where I can have lots of fun on adventures if possible, please."

"Perfect. _I have just the place in mind..."_ and like that, once again Kurama found himself flying through space at speeds far greater than light itself. It amazed him how quickly this all seemed to be happening, and yet at the same time, he felt both a little nervous and excited for what awaits.

_'Fun and adventure, here I come!"_


End file.
